A trailer is generally an unpowered vehicle pulled by a powered vehicle, which is used to transport, goods, equipment, or other materials. Many different types of trailers exist, such as travel trailers or popup campers, large semi-trailers transporting cargo, livestock trailers, food trailers, and restroom trailers.
A common practice for outdoor events such as concerts or community festivals is to provide temporary restrooms where the event does not take place at or near existing adequate facilities. Portable toilets, colloquially referred to as “porta potties”, are often employed, but are cramped and typically do not have power or running water, leading to unpleasant and unsanitary conditions after repeated use. Luxury portable toilets exist which contain every amenity that a public bathroom would have such as running water, flushing toilets, stalls, mirrors, lighting and in some cases even air conditioning and hot water. Such luxury portable toilets are typically mounted on large “office-like” trailers or made from converted shipping containers, and are commonly found at higher end events where higher levels of convenience and comfort are desired, such as weddings, high end charity events, and movie shoots.
With typical restroom trailers, the frame is generally being positioned above the wheels required to transport the trailer, presenting a difficulty for providing access to wheelchairs and other handicapped persons, as steps, ramps and platforms must be put into place. The present invention seeks to address this difficulty by presenting a trailer suspension that allows the trailer to be lowered much closer to ground level, reducing the total height a ramp must traverse in order to provide access to the restroom compartment and reducing liability from potential falls.
Trailers are typically coupled to powered vehicles by a hitch, which is a linkage attached to the vehicle frame of a vehicle for towing. Hitches may take many forms including a tow ball, a tow pin, a tow hook with a trailer loop, or other forms. Hitches are typically permanently fixed to the vehicle frame of the trailer or other unpowered, towable vehicle, and thus are prone to occupying unnecessary space, inhibiting storage and being aesthetically unpleasing.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a lowerable vehicle frame with a trailer hitch for a towable vehicle which can be folded into a stored position for space reduction and aesthetic improvement.